No Envy, No Fear
by BraveRadin
Summary: The last thing you would want when you get released from jail is to have a beautiful, attractive parole officer that hates your guts and has made it her lifes intention to throw you back into jail. Looks like Jasper's day got a whole lot worse.
1. Chapter 1

**I've gone on to something a little bit different. Usually I don't write romance fics but I'm feeling a little neglected and I want to write something new. It's based on two songs- Because You Live, by Jesse McCartney and No Envy, No Fear, by Joshua Radin. Please take the time to review and stuff.**

**BraveRadin.**

* * *

**Jaspers POV**

"Getting out today Jaz?" Prison inmate and friend Emmett asked, smiling

"Yeah," I looked into his eyes, "I'll miss ya, Em."

"It's your fault for not trafficking 2 kilos of drugs, Jaz. See you on the outside." He was led away by a prison guard

I'd never meant to become involved in crime. I had to make assurances that the people I cared about would have a life. I only got paid two thousand dollars for a perfect replica of a well-known art-piece. Being labeled a thief was insulting. I was, in my own right, an artist. My family had already cut me out, not that I had much of it. When I was thirteen my father murdered my mom and committed suicide. Since then I only had Edward and his latest girlfriend, Bella. I wanted the money for Rosalie. Rosalie was beautiful and certainly excellent at…well, all things. But, as soon as I was charged and sentence, she was out of my life like everyone else.

"Spread your arms." Ah, the customary search, hell, like I would take anything out of this dung-hole

Of course, there was nothing, but I guess you couldn't put it up to me to not take anything of value.

"Sign here." Unfortunately, the guards new my real name so it would be useless using one of my less-real identities. It wasn't my fault if I wanted to maintain a mask of disguise.

"Anything else?" I asked, with just the slightest degree of sarcasm

"Get out of here, Hale, and I hope to hell we won't have your skinny ass back in here."

"Sorry to disappoint you, but I have to wear a bloody ankle tracker so I _can't _do anything illegal."

*

"You cannot walk anywhere outside a two-mile radius without prior permission from me or your parole officer. That includes visiting your old company. Are we clear?" My attorney, Caroline Smith was certainly not one to shy away from the bare facts

"Crystal. Are you sure I can't change your mind any other way?" I smiled suggestively, one flirt couldn't hurt

"Let's add sexual innuendos to the list of things I'll send you back to prison for." Caroline returned an equally suggestive smile

"So who's my parole officer? Still Black?"

"Unfortunately for you, no. He had to take care of some business back in Forks. Your new parole officer is Miss Alice Masen."

"Rose's sister?"

"You know each other?"

"I dated Rose a while back before I landed in prison. She disappeared after that and I haven't spoken to her since. I knew she has a sister but I'd never met her."

"Well, she'll take no crap from you, that's for sure."

"Who, me?"

A small woman, wearing a crisp police uniform entered the room. She had pixie-like features, cropped brown hair and beautiful, warm, brown eyes.

"You're my parole officer

" I asked incredously, "You're barely out of high school."

"I'll have you know, Hale, that I am the same age as you, so cut the crap before I request the termination of your parole."

I relaxed back into my chair, smirking slightly. I knew how to push her buttons but she knew how to push them right back. I just wanted to get my life back on track, no trouble. At least get a job- but I doubt anyone would employ me.

"Stop thinking about yourself, Hale, and listen up, these are the conditions of your parole and if you break them I will not even _hesitate _to put you back in jail. I don't want the likes of you terrorizing the art culture."

"Terrorizing? That's a bit harsh. Enrichining is more like it." I corrected

"Call it what you want, Hale, it's still illegal. Now sign the damned paper."

I looked down to read a sheet filled with guidelines impossible for someone like me to follow.

Do not walk outside a two-mile radius without prior consulting and getting permission from your parole officer

Do not try to remove your ankle bracelet in any way, shape or form

Do not try to deactivate the bracelet

Do not participate in anything illegal

"May I ask one question?" I asked

"You just did. Don't overuse your quota of stupidity."

"So I can ask a question?"

She rolled her eyes, "Get on with it then,"

"Does illegal include getting some extra money?"

"Hale, what did I say about stupidity?"

"I take that as a no then?"

"I'm going to let you two get acquainted then." Caroline interrupted, picking up her briefcase and making a speedy exit

"Thanks for your help!" I called after her, and then returned my gaze to Alice, "So are we done here? I have business to take care of."

She raised an eyebrow

"Don't worry; it's nothing illegal." I assured her, flattening my tie and standing up, "I look…forward to seeing you again."

"Don't be sure that will happen. As soon as Captain Black returns from Forks you'll be sure I'll let him return to his old duties."

"Aren't you a kind soul?" I asked, grinning and backing out of the room before she had the chance to paralyze me for life

"Get out, Hale, and make sure you're on time for your meeting tomorrow."

*

"Mister Hale, it's truly a pleasure to see you again," Carlisle Cullen shook my hand

"It's a pleasure to see you again, too. How's my office?"

"Well, Mister Hale," Carlisle trailed off, dropping his gaze from my face, "You see, your bosses…"

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked sharply, already knowing what was coming

"Well, you see, Mister Hale, they decided that they didn't want anyone involved in crime."

"Damn it!" I growled, "Where's my stuff then?"

"Well…they didn't know where you were going to live, so they gave it to your brother."

Perfect, to top off an already excellent day, my brother had my stuff in an involuntary lock down. I didn't even know where he lived anymore.

"I'm sorry, Mister Hale."

I turned on my heel and strode out of Biotecs Incorporated, leaving Carlisle stuttering for words.

I could kill someone. At the very least- do something _very _illegal.

* * *

**Don't forget to hit the review button- it makes me happy!!**

**BraveRadin**


	2. Chapter 2

**So, its chapter two! Thanks to the three awesome people that reviewed! I've got another chapter and I'd like it if you reviewed again!**

**BraveRadin**

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

It didn't take me long to find a decent alley wall in need of a punch. Not the smartest move, know my fingers throbbed.

I didn't want to face Edward; no doubt he would spurt out some lecture about staying of jail. _And _he had my stuff. I know the average person wouldn't care but it was important to me because it held slightly illegal secrets which would play very badly in my favor if anyone –especially Alice- got their hands on it. Not that much was hidden in it; only some code that could unravel America itself.

It wasn't as if _I _was going to use it. Russia, maybe, but I wasn't sure.

I sighed in frustration, pacing down the alley. I didn't need Edward poking his head in everything. That would just make it worse.

Not much I could do about it, though. I estimated it would take two minutes, in and out. I started walking off in the direction of the closest subway. I knew the city well. Good thing in my line of business.

*

I felt stupid. I'd been knocking for the past five minutes, and still no one had come to the door. I was standing in a shabby hallway, wearing an expensive coat and looking shadier than a White Collar cop. Looking around, I braced to kick down the door and be killed by Alice for breaking and entering.

"Oh, Jasper," A flustered brunette flung open the door

"Bella," I greeted faintly

Bella was _that _bad. Just that she was the main reason that Edward and I had fallen out. Even though Edward and I never talked anyway, she was always there when I _had _wanted to talk to Edward.

She wore a blue shirt which barely covered her breasts and wore nothing on her bottom half.

I raised an eyebrow in derision, "Had a good time?"

She smiled thinly, "Why, yes I did."

"I'm here to see Edward," I said, getting off the subject that would need years of therapy

"Really?" She asked, still smiling

"Well I'm not here to see you," I frowned, she was making this harder than it had to be

"Watch your tone with my wife," Edward stepped out from behind Bella, buttoning up a shirt and wearing nothing but boxers and socks

"Oh, is she your wife now? Last time I heard she was your call girl." I smiled widely

I enjoyed pushing his buttons. Until I ended up unconscious on the floor with a bloody nose.

He stepped forward pulled me inside.

"What are you doing here?"

"You have my stuff. I want it back."

"And why should I give it to you?"

I grinned, "Because, Edward, I have contacts."

I didn't _like _making threats, but, I have to say, it has its perks.

"Wait here." He strode off down the hallway, leaving me alone with Bella

"Wife, huh? Pretty big ring you've got there." It was a diamond, probably two carat. I had an eye for these things

"Yeah, and you're not getting it." She replied, pulling her hand back

"Quite in contrast to this place," I added

Bella frowned, "We're doing our best. Legally."

I smiled cockily, "I can help with that."

"Don't even try it. We're keeping our noses clean."

"For once," I murmured

"Here," Edward thrust a small cardboard box into my arms

"Where's the rest of it?" I asked suspiciously, the box was noticeably empty

"How do you think I got the ring?" He muttered, so low only I heard him

"I'll get you for that," I growled, "You had no right."

"You were in prison!" He hissed

"To help you!" My voice became raised

"I think you should leave now." Bella said

"Fine," I turned on my heels and pulled the door open

In the frame was Alice, hand on her holstered gun

"Hello, Hale."

I frowned. Today was just _not _my day.

*

"Do you _not _care for your parole?" Caroline sighed

"How was I supposed to know that two miles was so literal?" I replied, "It's not like I was doing anything _really _illegal."

"Besides the point, Hale. I should send you back to jail."

I couldn't go back to jail. I needed to get my life back on track.

"You don't _have _to," I said lightly

"I should," She said, "You broke your conditions and you should have to face the consequences. That's what happens when you do things you know you shouldn't do. It doesn't play out in your favor. You get caught."

I sighed, "I guess so."

She frowned, "I guess letting you off just this once couldn't hurt. But this is the only time."

I refrained from jumping to my feet and shouting with joy.

"Thank you," I replied tightly

She slid my phone towards me, I caught it easily

"My number is on speed dial number one. If you want to go somewhere that's outside the limit let me know. I'm not a unfair cop. Even if I do think you deserve to go to jail and rot their for the rest of your life."

"Pretty strong feelings you have against me there."

"I take 'you do the crime, you do the time' very seriously, Hale." She stood up and closed her folder

"What was so important about that stuff, anyway? It was just junk, if you ask me."

"Uh, nothing," I replied coolly, "Just junk, you know."

"Right," She frowned, "Don't forget to sign the release, Hale."

I nodded, "Gotcha."

"Oh, and I think you made need some ice for your hand. I hope it was a wall you punched." She added, walking out of the room

I smiled. Nothing slipped by her. Kinda cool. In a total you're-gonna-get-your-butt-kicked way.

* * *

**Sorry it's a little bit of a shorter chapter. But don't forget to review and let me know what you think. Again, kudos to three who reviewed the first chapter you've inspired me to continue writing this story.**

**BraveRadin**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to those who reviewed! It makes my day! The only bad thing is that now I have to put more effort into it. But thanks for reviewing, keep it coming, because I love it!! I've found myself a beta so hopefully the grammar/spelling will be a lot better. So yeah, keep reviewing!!**

**Jasper's POV**

* * *

One week in and I was struggling.

I guess I just wasn't used to call someone every time I wanted to catch the subway to Times Square. She got pleasure out of it.

I snapped my phone shut for the third time today. Alice kept reminding me that every time I wanted to go some place out of my zone I had to call her. So when I went from Times Square to Central Park without letting her know I got an earful; threats to throw me back into jail were in abundance. I wasn't that concerned about it, but I didn't want to go back to jail and provide Edward and Bella with the satisfaction of seeing my sorry self back behind bars. No, they would bask in the glory of once again showing up the delinquent Jasper.

Edward had always been a books guy; not exactly a geek, but he'd always got top grades. I was at the top of my art class, but that was about it. I was the charmer, the flirt, the guy who had about half of the schools female population under his finger. And that was _BEFORE_ mom and dad had died.

I knew I was a disappointment to them, and I wondered of what my mom would stay if she was still alive. She would probably look at me sadly, make me feel like the world's worst person and then leave me to my thoughts. She had always had a habit of making me feel worse, just by looking at me. If Edward or I got into trouble, she would only have to look at us until our resolve cracked and we would confess. I was always the hardest to crack. Edward was like a runny egg; easy to crack, and a suck-up inside. I was more boiled, tougher and harder - better, really.

Dad would be off his rocker. He would be convinced that I should stay in for my maximum sentence. He was the one who would whip us a belt, although, technically, it was illegal.

Edward assumed a role that was different to the ones mom and dad's played. He was the one that would snicker and pointedly look at me, until I got mad enough to want to punch him. And I did that, often, which would restart the cycle.

My phone went off in my pocket. If it was Alice then I was sure as hell going to find a way to get the hated tracker off.

I opened it without checking the caller ID.

"Jasper," Edwards's smooth voice said from the other side.

"What do you want?" I snapped

"Don't you say hello anymore?" He asked me.

"Don't you?" I returned, "And how the hell did you get my number?"

"Alice of course." I could just imagine his cocky sneer, "Who else?"

Mental note: tell Alice to not give my phone number out to certain immediate members of my family tree.

"What do you want, Edward?" I repeated, already out of patience

"I'm having a...celebration, of sorts. Bella insists on my inviting you, although I wouldn't, if I had a choice."

"Don't waste your breath,"

"Are you coming or not?"

"Do I have to?"

He put on his best 'big-brother' voice, "Jasper, like it or not, you have family. Of course you take it for granted but I know that dump you live in, you have no money, so just take the offer for free food."

"For your _information_ the police didn't seize my _entire_ bank account."

"Oh?"

"I still have money. The stuff that you say I 'earned'."

"I see."

"When's the god damn 'celebration' anyway?"

"This Friday, bring champagne and whoever you've got hanging off your shoulder at the moment. If you're not there, I might let it slip to Alice about the cash you keep hidden under your bed."

"How the hell do you know about that?"

"I know you, Jasper," He replied, with a hint of civility, "You _are _my brother."

I sighed, "See you there then. And Mindy is not hanging of my shoulder!"

"Whatever,"

I snapped my phone shut, slightly surprised. For a moment there, I thought we had gotten along. I paused for a moment. Nah, I must've been imagining it.

*

"Had a nice time in Central Park?" Alice asked

I looked up with a jerk. I had nodded off during a parole meeting. I looked at Alice; she had the thin smile she got when she was either about to threaten me with prison or something even worse.

"Uh... yeah."

"Talked to Edward?"

I narrowed me eyes, "Yeah, so what? I talked to my brother? Gonna send me back to jail?"

"I wish. I hear you're going to a 'celebration'."

My eyes narrowed even further, "Not that it matters." I growled, "I'm not going."

"Shame."

"How do you know about it anyway?" I asked, shifting my gaze to the desk.

"Edward let me know in advance. I've scheduled a good behaviour break. But only for two hours."

"And what's a good behaviour break?"

"Use your brain, Hale. It's a break when you're anklet gets taken off."

No way was I going to fall for it. But my instincts which had both gotten me into and out of trouble screamed at me to let it by.

"I can live with that," I nodded, playing along.

"If you get here at quarter-to, that'll give you two hours to mingle and do whatever _you_ do at a gathering."

"No catches?" I could barely keep up with my scheming mastermind.

"No catches," Alice smiled back at me.

"This is a current one-time offer. Only because you've managed to stay within your guidelines and you haven't done anything illegal." Caroline added.

"That you know of," I corrected, smiling slightly.

"Keep it up, Mr. Hale, and you won't ever get an early release." Caroline replied.

I glanced at Alice. I never really noticed her eyes, until now. They were of a deep, rich brown. Warm and inviting, yet cold and distanced, they were filled with conflicting messages.

"Jasper!" Her voice brought me back.

"What?"

"You'll have to come back to my place to collect the anklet. If you're not their by eight at the latest I will drag you back to New York County Prison by your ears."

"Yes ma'am."

She looked oddly satisfied. "See you tomorrow, Hale. I pray you don't get yourself into trouble by then."

"Yeah, me too." I agreed.

You have _no_ idea.

* * *

**Whew! Chapter Three done! So don't forget to review!**

**And thanks to my beta !! Best beta ever!!**

**BraveRadin**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long to update, my sweets! In my defence, I have NAPLAN coming up (stupid exam for years 3, 5, 7 & 9) and a promotion exam for cadets as well as normal school assignments so it's a struggle to just get it typed! And then I have to give it to my beta which usually takes a while because of the time difference and THEN I can post if after its all fine and dandy. Don't forget to review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything except the plotline. Yeah, that's mine so if you steal it...you die!

**Warning: **This chapter is mainly about the PAST (just adding this in case you get confused) so if its making no sense that's probably because you haven't taken the time to read this very important annotation. You're good if you're reading this now. You can be rewarded by reviewing!

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I remember the fear. The fear that is unique to only the people who were living a life that was dangerous; a life that would get you into many bad situations with many bad consequences.

Few can say they've actually experienced fear, in reality, only a small percent has felt this fear. The fear that is present when you hear the words, 'We find him guilty', and that same fear is present when you are being led away to start a new life in the equivalent of hell, if not worse.

Some choose the easy way out; suicide, but I sure as hell was not going to give my life up yet. I still had things going for me. Others stay in prison and serve their sentences, sometimes learning the lesson and throwing away their life of crime. Then there were those who would to their best to escape, shamelessly wheeling and dealing without a second thought.

I fell into that category.

I lost count of how many times I had tried to secure a deal with numerous prison wardens. I never tasted success, and had gotten an extended sentence when a lovely prison warden reported me. You could never trust the honest, good looking ones.

The fear was present throughout my jail life. It was no secret that the tuff, buff guys, in jail for murder or treason, thought that my type was weak - weak enough to be picked on until they just snapped. It wasn't until Emmett arrived that the fear began to reduce. Just like a gang looked after its leader, Emmett looked after me. And he was a force to be reckoned with; someone you wouldn't want to cross.

I remember the day clearly, the day when I realized that I had a talent for replicating ancient items thought to be lost. It came as a company joke, when my boss organized the yearly challenge for all of the interns to create an ancient artefact. I won – of course - but it wasn't until a passer-by saw my masterpiece and offered to buy it for a million, straight up. At first, I refused, citing that it wasn't for sale, but it wasn't long before greed took over my intentions. One million dollars would set me straight, enough to buy a decent house and maybe a good investment property, with my savings. I arranged to meet with the man and the deal was made. One million dollars for a less-than-perfect replica; I could only imagine how big the figures would get when it was in exact likeness of the original.

For the ten months my career spanned I amassed nearly twenty-five million dollars. I got people to invest in businesses that weren't real; the money was just sent to an untraceable off-shore account. And untraceable it was. The police had informed me that it wasn't until I began to remove the money from the accounts that I had left cyber-fingerprints.

I knew I shouldn't have ever gotten into it, anyone who got involved usually either ended up dead or in jail, sometimes both. But I surrendered and did my time; with not that much of an intention of going back. I wasn't a bad person. I just had an unfortunate bad habit.

I still remember the coldness of the cuffs on my wrists, the cutting and slicing when I pulled against them in a desperate bid to free myself from there hold. I can still remember the pushing and the yells when I grappled for freedom.

It's funny, once you realize that the best you can do is just to give up, there are two things that could happen. One, you could have a severe emotional breakdown and spend the remainder of your sentence in a mental ward or you accept it and do your best to redeem yourself. Now, I wasn't a big redeemer but I knew that to gain favour with people you had to do a little acting. And I did- a lot of it. It wasn't long until the other guys noticed that I was being unusually friendly, but I happily filled them in. Be nice, and they'll be nice back. It was like a novelty. I earned two packs of 20 cigarettes. I wasn't a big smoker and I never was addicted, but they sure as hell were nice when you were showing up in court, having people look at you as if you were dirt.

I also remember the deathly smiles of the pure evil Jacob Black; he resented me because I gave him lip and I was always one step ahead of them. I hadn't gotten three degrees for nothing. Intellectually, I was superior. Like a chess player, I always anticipated my opponents move, making me almost unstoppable. However, once someone managed to catch a slip up, I was physically outmatched. I was known in high-school for my extremely poor athletic ability. It seemed as though even though I wasn't on the football team, girls still swooned after me. I wasn't big-headed but it was true.

My phone buzzed, bringing me back to reality. The ID stated it was Alice; but I was in no mood to talk. I just wanted something to stop my massive headache, but as it was, I didn't have any nurofen. No doubt she would be calling about some rule-breaking, or the dinner, or something I didn't even want to think about it. Not today anyway.

I let it ring out, just staring at it. I looked up to the ceiling, my blood banging against my brain. I flopped back against the pillow; not looking at anything, just thinking. Thinking of what would happen at tomorrow's dinner, how things would go.

I sighed, picking up the phone.

It was time to cancel.

**Gasp! It looks like Jasper's not gonna turn up anymore! But what about Alice? What about the romance, what about the love? Review, because that will make me type faster and that means you'll find out sooner. See how this thing works?**

**BraveRadin**

**PS. Thank you to Beth- my Beta! You are awesomness!**


	5. Chapter 5

****

A/N:

Sorry for not updating in so long! I know you must be mad at me! First, a really short chapter and then its one month since I update! In my defence, I've got a lot of assignments and tests coming up so I'm getting a few chapters out of the way. Also, I've been having semi-writers block so I've been unable to let my creative juices flowing. Hope you forgive me!

**Disclaimer: **As usual, I own nothing but the plotline.

* * *

**Jasper's POV **

I hated it when certain members of the law enforcement failed to answer.

I doubted Alice had let her phone die - or even leave the house without it. She must be psychic, or something.

For the umpteenth time, I was sent to her message bank. Time was running out; I had less than four hours until I was due at Alice's' place - which I had no intention of going to by the way. At the moment, I just wanted to curl into a little ball and let the rest of my sentence fly without any trouble. But I knew I couldn't do that; I had things to do, places to go.

Alice was doing something out of the kindness of her heart, even if she did come off as a soulless creature at times.

Boy was I confused. On one hand, I wanted to try and prove to her that I could be reliable. However, on the other, I had no intention of actually going to my brothers' party, regardless of what it was for. There was one way to do both.

Hey, I was a con-artist. I lived for double-crossing.

I would go to Alice and get the anklet removed. Then, I'd pop over to a bar and swindle some money out of a betting machine, with no-one the wiser.

Wait. Edward would be expecting me. I frowned, what could I do now?

The answer came easily. I would arrive at Alice's place to get the anklet removed. Once it was gone, I would get out of her way and call Edward, telling him my good-behaviour had been terminated. Then I could go off for a few hours and return back to Alice before eight. It was the perfect plan.

If only Alice would pick up the phone.

"Come on, Alice, answer dammit!" I growled into the phone, becoming increasingly frustrated

My time was running out if I wanted to pull this off.

* * *

It was dark; the sun had already set and I was walking through the alleys of New York City. What a life I'd been reduced to.

I looked at the sheet of paper Alice had sprawled her address on. Apartment 72, Westmont Apartments, 49th Street, Upper New York. Classy district, but not rich; one could tell what type of life one was living by the district they lived in.

I nodded to the doorman and made my way in. I took the stairs as lifts made me feel uncomfortable. In lifts you couldn't control what was at the other end, and you couldn't control how quickly you got there. However, with stairs, you could run or walk, and easily slam the door if someone (or something) was waiting, and you didn't like it.

It turns out I made the wrong choice. There were a hundred apartments. Meaning Alice's apartment was near the top. _Great_.

Four minutes later, I had climbed the stairs and made my way down the hall.

_Knock, knock_.

I held my breath, praying to God that she was home.

"Coming!" She yelled from the other side.

I breathed a sigh of relief. Everything was still going according to plan, even if it was a little delayed.

"Oh, Jasper!" She flung open the door, looking a little flustered

I raised my eyebrow, my characteristic smirk appearing, "Interrupted, did I?"

"Wipe that smirk of your face, Hale, I'm just getting ready." She said, opening the door a fraction more to allow me to come in

"What for exactly?" I asked

She smiled, "You didn't think I'd let you go to the party on your own, did you?"

My mood darkened considerably

"What are you talking about, Alice?" I forced myself to talk in a civil tone.

"Oh, come on," She snorted. "You actually believed I would let you go? I know you, Hale. Odds were you were going to sneak off to some bar and win some money from a poker machine."

I sulked, "Was not."

"Oh, really?" She asked, "So why did you call me so many times? To get out of it?"

"Doesn't matter," I grumbled miserably.

My plans had gone down the well. Not only would I have to wait to get some money, but I had to go to my brothers' stupid party, with a nutcase police officer as my date.

"Don't frown, Hale. Wouldn't want your perfectly beautiful face to get wrinkles," She said sarcastically, picking up miscellaneous items from the floor.

I bit the urge to stick my tongue out, "Just go get dressed, Cullen, or we'll be late."

She seemed to consider retorting, but thought the better of it. She disappeared into a back room, leaving me to look around aimlessly.

I observed the apartment. It was classy, but not much was filling it; classy, but not well-off, like I said. There weren't many photos, just a few of what I could only assume was her family. There was a man and a woman, another man but younger and a younger woman who was surely Alice - definitely her family.

Her apartment was devoid of personal objects, either that or she was hiding them in some secret safe. I smiled at myself. Ever the paranoid, Jazz, I laughed at myself. Secret safe? Dream on.

"I brought a bottle of champagne, as well, just incase you forgot to."

She was wearing a beautiful gold dress that finished just above her knees. I raised my eyebrow slightly. She looked _good._

She didn't take it that way. "Stop fantasizing, Hale, because there's no way you're getting this."

I smiled, "Perhaps."

She batted her eyelids, before checking her watch, "Damn, we're running late. I presume you have a car?"

"Nah, I walked." I replied sarcastically, although it was partially true. The distance between the garages where I had parked my car and her apartment was equal.

"Whatever, Hale, but all I got is a bunked up Sedan and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't turn up to a party in a car like that."

I smiled, "You're right."

"A Ferrari? How they hell did you afford this?" Alice asked in disbelief.

"Alice, my friend, all of my endeavours was not entirely illegal - just a large portion. Everything legal though, I kept."

"And Edward gave it back to you?"

I glanced at her, "I kept it with a friend."

She nodded slightly, opening the passenger door, "Let's move, Hale, we wouldn't want to be late, would we?"

"No," I replied, "We wouldn't want that."

* * *

We arrived at Edward's apartment in ten minutes. It would've been less, but I was mindful of the speed. It would be a bummer to get a ticket when she was sitting next to me in the car.

The street was crowded, but I slid into a _perfectly legal _parking zone.

Alice eyed me suspiciously, "Trying to impress me, Hale?"

"Not trying, Alice, doing."

She snorted, "Dream on."

"Hey, how come you still call me Hale and I call you Alice?" I asked as we got out of the car

"Because you're an idiot, and I'm not." She replied without a beat

I forced a smile, "You need to work on your manners."

She glared at me, "I'm surprised to see you wearing actual decent clothes."

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. "You know all my clothes are top end."

"And you live in dump?" She quizzed.

"Seriously, Alice, how many places do you know of that let convicted criminals stay in their apartments."

"None of the good ones, luckily for me," She replied.

I opened the glass door and headed for the stairs. She pulled me back.

"Oh, no, Hale, I am not climbing those stairs in these heels."

"So? I'll carry you."

"No. We're going in the elevator. No buts."

She pushed past me and pressed the button, "Get in, Hale, or I'll close in on a part of your anatomy you do _not_ want it closed on."

I took it as a serious threat and walked in.

Immediately, my coat made it too hot, I began sweating

"Calm down," Alice laughed, obviously noticing my discomfort. "It's only an elevator."

"I'll have you know that elevators snap at a rate of two every six months," I replied frostily.

"Really?" She asked. "And how many elevators are there in the world?"

I glared at her, "That's not the point. Stairs don't collapse and make you fall to your death. Except only in James Bond movies, of course."

Alice smiled, "That's true. But, seriously, calm down."

The elevator doors opened. She looked at my face and fought to control the urge to laugh.

"I think I just found my torture tactic," She laughed.

I faked a smile. A really obvious fake smile because she shut up.

"What room?" She asked.

"Twenty-four."

Already the music was pounding. Surely the neighbours were getting annoyed.

I knocked on the door. After a few moments, the door swung open, revealing what seemed to be a definitely not sober Edward.

"Jazzy, is this your date?"

"No," I replied. "She's my pet dog. What do you think, you idiot?"

I pushed past him sourly, pulling Alice into the room. The party was definitely in full swing.

"The only good thing about having you here is that you can arrest them." I murmured to Alice.

She laughed, "Dream on."

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Well, it was a nice long fic! Over 1,600 words! That's pretty good! Well, review and let me know if you liked it.

And thanks to my beta, Beth! Thanks for putting up with me for a month when I never replied to anything you said!

**BraveRadin **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow. I honestly didn't think I'd ever upload again. I'm suprised at myself, actually. But, hopefully you like the next chapter. Reviews may help me decide if I write another chapter or not (hint hint...:P). And speaking of reviewing, I'd like to say a HUGE thank-you to all the people who HAVE reviewed/stored alerted/etc, you guys really make my day! Love you guys! **BR x**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything other than the plotline...Blah blah

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

If hell existed, I'd rather be there.

This wasn't hell.

This was _torture._

Seeing my brothers smug smile, my sister-in-laws figure-hugging-dress-that-made-me-want-to-puke and my parole officer dancing was not a good combination.

The atmosphere was light and happy, and I insisted on ruining it. The mix of alcohol and smoke _was _intoxicating, but I maintained my stoic position against the back wall

"Come on, Jazz, play along." A very drunk Edward stumbled over to me, clapping his hand onto my shoulder

"No thanks," I replied, and moved away from him

"Why not, Jazz?" He asked

I rolled my eyes, drunk Edward was _really _annoying, "Because I don't like you, and you know I don't want to be here."

Edward frowned, as if he had only just realized I'd just insulted him. For I second I thought he was going to swing at me, but instead he stumbled off.

"I see you two are patching things up, hmm?" Alice came up behind me

"Whatever," I murmured, and headed to the bar

If you can't beat them, join them, I guess.

I ordered a beer and sat against the bar, staring at the wooden oak bar

"Come on, cheer up," Alice came over, "In a few hours we can go home."

I grunted moodily, and took a swig of the beer

"So, I guess I'm being the responsible driver?" she asked, sitting down beside me

"Guess so."

Alice rested her arms against the chair

"You really don't like your brother, do you?"

"That's for sure."

"What's so bad about him? You must have a reason?" Alice persisted

I got up, "If you don't mind, Alice, I would prefer to be alone."

She stared at me for a moment, as if deliberating defying my request. Instead, she shrugged and walked up to me

"I'll see you in an hour," She said, and then walked off

I sat down at the bar again

"Trouble with your girlfriend?" The bartender asked

"Don't they pay you to be quiet?" I snapped, and returned to my beer

One hour and forty-two seconds later, I was next to my car, sitting on the bonnet. Alice walked up; I heard her high-heels from a mile away

"Couldn't wait, could you?" She laughed

"You said one hour, and I listened," I smiled slightly, "Just doing what you told me, ma'am."

Alice frowned and shook her head, although I knew she was just trying not to laugh.

"Whatever, Hale, just get in the car, ok?"

I grinned and got into the car, reluctantly sliding into the passenger's seat when Alice knocked at the window.

"I told you, I'm driving."

Alice got us back to her flat in matter of minutes

'It's just because the traffic was good,' I thought to myself, there was no way a freaking police officer could get back to her apartment faster than I could get her to the original destination.

"Beating yourself up?" Alice asked, unlocking her apartment

"Why would I?" I replied

She opened the door and I followed her inside

I made myself comfy on her couch, while she retrieved the anklet from her 'secret-hiding-spot'. I remembered my thoughts about her having a secret safe. Again, I laughed at myself. She had probably hidden in the top of her cupboard.

"Seriously, Hale, what is the deal about you and your brother? I see there's no love lost between you two."

"There's nothing," I replied, avoiding her gazed

"Come on, Hale, spill."

I groaned inwardly, there was no getting around her.

"He's an obnoxious brat."

"So he's just like you," Alice commented

"Very funny," I retorted, pulling my leg away from her

She held onto it, "Tell me now, or I will scrape this screwdriver up your leg."

"Doesn't sound so bad," I laughed, but she just glared at me

"Ok, ok." I held up my hands in a peaceful offering, "It's just that I hate that he was right."

"About what?"

"About this, about everything. Even when I was a kid he told me that I'd end up screwed, he was right. I always convinced myself that it was just jealousy- believe it or not; I got the girls in school. But when I landed in jail, I was pretty banged up that first week. I was kept on suicide watch for a few weeks. What _really _drove me over the edge was when I got a letter from him. I thought that maybe he was going to be nice; maybe he'd help me get straight when I got out. Instead, all it has was 'I told you so'. He'd always hated me, I knew that, but I hated to see that he was right, that I had turned out screwed."

"That's horrible," Alice murmured, and moved to sit on the couch

I smiled sadly, "I think the reason why I got into all that bad stuff was because I wanted to prove to him that I could be better than him. Sure, I'd graduated high school, even surpassed him in some of his results, but I always felt like I was a failure, especially to my parents. By the time I had graduated we'd already moved into physical fights, so it was pretty useless. Instead, he convinced me that I would never amount to anything."

"I see why you don't like him," Alice commented, but not in her usual sarcastic demeanour

I nodded, biting back tears that threatened to flow

"But, you know, you can still prove him wrong."

"How?" I asked, "I can't get a job, no smart people will ever employ me, apart from the newsstand down the road. Probably could get a girlfriend, but she'd run off as soon as she heard I couldn't get a job."

"You can straighten yourself up. Look, I know you think it's stupid, but then you are proving to him that you're worth something." She added, noticing my expression

"And for the record," She murmured, "I don't think you're screwed."

"Are you hitting on me, Cullen?" I teased, a light smirk flitting across my faze

She froze for a moment, before relaxing,

"You think too much of yourself, Hale. You are the last person I would hit on."

"No need to get snappy," I replied

She stood up, headed for the door.

"Wait, Alice, where are you going?" I leaped up, and got to the door just before she opened it

"I'm showing you the way out. And don't call me Alice." She pushed me out of the way

"I'm assuming it's your special time," I rolled my eyes

She punched me.

I tasted the salty blood coming into my mouth

"You ever say that again, Cullen, and I swear to God I _will _rip your eyes out. Got it?" She said, standing over me

"Crystal clear, Captain," I mocked, "I am so very sorry."

Glaring at her, I stalked out the door, making very sure to slam it.

Now I was very, very pissed off, which usually ends badly, and not just for me.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Please let me know! Reviews are much appreciated!

**BR x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: WARNING! THIS ISN'T YOUR HAPPY LOVEY-DOVEY CHAPTER. I'M MAKING THAT CLEAR.  
** Anyway, down to business. So, Chapter Seven. This one's a bit of a long one, but I know where it had to end (as always), so I just kept writing until I felt I'd reached that point. Sorry if it's boring. This is a little depressed chapter, but it is kind of important. Please don't read if it doesn't make you feel comfortable.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight. If I did, this is the world they would be living in. That's probably a good thing...

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

Stomping all the way to where Alice had parked the car, I threw dirty glances to everyone I passed, getting more than a few in return.

"Damn it!" I swung a kick at the tire, more angry than I had ever been in my life.

Who did she think she was? Sure, she was my parole officer but that didn't give her the right to worm her way into every aspect of my life. Possibly including my heart. I'd been stupid, and I'd screwed up. But I'd make sure that it wouldn't happen again.

Blind rage took me. I didn't feel anything but anger.

Everything in my life was screwed. I didn't deserve much better than what I was getting.

I hated her.

And I hated myself.

Dropping into the car, I pounded the steering wheel until it hurt. I was surprised no one had called the cops on me yet; obviously they weren't concerned about the murderous guy sitting in the garage.

"Damn you, Cullen!" With a final swing, I punched the dashboard, before collapsing against my seat, refusing to let the tears fal.

I was confused, everything about Alice was confusing. I didn't understand her, she didn't understand me, and yet we were compelled to dig into each other, to try and find those secrets that no one else knew. I felt a need to know everything about her, but it wasn't like I was attracted to her. Not at all. For some reason, the universe had bound us together in an inexplicable way. Call it fate, call it whatever you want, but for some reason we had been brought together.

And then I go and screw it up. I liked her, at least as a friend, but then I go and mess up any chances of friendship. That was how it always ended up. Before anyone got too close, I pushed them away, I knew that for a fact.

She knew more about me than any other girl I'd been with, and probably more than my own family. And yet we never moved forward, we just kept feeling our way out.

And then back to me screwing it up.

I needed an out, I saw that. But there wasn't much I could do. It wasn't like I could go up to the next dealer and ask for a joint. No, I needed another way, I needed another release.

I stared straight ahead, unseeing. Could I really do it? Just for the sake of feeling better?

I shook my head, knowing the answer. If I was to do it, I'd have to go the entire way. Never leave something undone, that's what my father told me.

Smiling slightly, I thought it out. What was there to live for? I'd gotten out of jail, but I had to wear a bracelet for a long while. I knew people like me that just kept ending up in jail, it was who we are, it's imprinted in our brain. It's not a choice, it's a compulsion. I knew it would only be a matter of time before it ended up like the old days, just me by myself, making an empire. But I would be more smarter, more careful, but even then I'd get caught again. It was the way of life now. I remembered the time when people like me _could _get away with it, when all the cops had was brains and brawn, and we had cunning. Cunning always came out on top. But now we were outmatched, outwitted by technology.

I knew others like me. They were either in jail for the rest of their lives, or dead. Simple. That was the way of life, for people like me. Maybe I was crazy, I don't know, but I knew that I wouldn't be going back to jail, not ever.

That only left one you think about it at the next level, it was almost primal. People who were so greedy, they believed themselves to be infallible. We were teaching them a lesson, showing them the way of life. Eat or be eaten, kill or be killed. By they were too caught up in their own world to observe the other coming and goings around them. It was only fair.

The more I thought about it, the more I liked the idea. For the rest of my life, I was going to have Edward and Bella crapping on me, I'd have a self-serving Parole Officer on my back. I couldn't deal with it.

Then there was the question of how I would do it. I couldn't get a gun, and overdosing was inaccurate at best. I didn't want to wake up tomorrow morning just to realize that I hadn't taken enough.

So that left my original option.

I fumbled for the keys in my pocket, my mind made up. I didn't have anything worth living for, so why live? I put the keys in the ignition, and the car roared to life.

The next few moments passed by quickly, it was like everything was in slow motion but nothing ever registered. The next thing I knew, I was pulling into the underground car-park for my building unit.

I'd write a letter; telling them how I feel. Telling Edward how much I hated him, and how much I hated myself for coming to this, to let him win. And to Alice.

Alice, saying I was sorry, sorry for being a jerk, sorry for not doing my time.

I shut my apartment door, and headed to the office, sitting down at the desk that was once where the shrine of my existence had been placed, my laptop. It, along with most of my possessions, had been seized when the police stormed my apartment. It had controlled all of my less-than-legal dealings, and my shrine became my bane.

Grabbing a piece of paper and a pen, I began to write in my once ridiculed elaborate script. When I came to the end of the page, I signed my name, and set them neatly in the middle of the desk.

Walking slowly to the kitchen, I opened the knife draw, and lightly brushed my fingers against the sensual touch of the cool metal. I wanted the blade that would kill me to be perfect. Stopping at at medium sized knife, I picked it up and ran my finger down the edge, watching with a calm curiosity, fascinated by the red substance that kept our heart beating.

I slowly made my way to the bathroom, stripping to everything except my jeans. I didn't want the person who found me to see me naked, that'd be awkward. I let the warm water run, and sank into it, relaxing.

I picked up the blade, and closed my eyes.

**Alice's POV**

I don't know why I got so mad with him. Then again, he was the worst jerk I'd ever met. The second I'd let my guard down, let the brick wall break for a moment, and he took advantage of that. For the first time, I thought maybe, just maybe he wasn't the stuck-up bigot I'd always seen him as, and maybe he was a sensitive, underrated person, the person who had opened up to his past to me just a few minutes ago.

I also didn't know why I felt the way I felt about him. From the first day I'd met him, I felt something. In all my years of being a parole officer, he was the first person I felt an unexplainable connection with, I was drawn to him. He was charming, but not on a con level, not like I'd seen others be. It was genuine charm, an inborn nature. His blonde hair and brown, doe-like eyes added to his charm. He was beautiful.

No matter how much I threatened, how much I resolved to send him back to where he came from, I couldn't. I couldn't loose him. He'd made a mistake, but I refused to believe that he'd do it again. He'd had a screwed up life, and people had blamed him. But I could forgive him.

Checking the clock, I saw only fifteen minutes had passed since he stormed out of the apartment, he'd be back at his apartment by now. He had to know how I felt, even though I know he probably didn't feel the same, but I couldn't forget how I felt. I was being stupid and reckless, but he had to know.

Grabbing my car keys, I half walked-half ran to the car, my mind on only one thing. I knew that somehow, in my heart, we could make it work, if he was willing to listen.

Ignoring all speed signs, I sped to his place, the Apartment Number etched into my mind.

As I pulled into the under cover parking for his building, I nearly smashed into his excessively expensive car. European, not doubt. I smirked; boys and their toys.

Heading towards the stairs, I realized that, in fact, the building had an elevator.

Typical.

"Jasper, I need to talk to you," I knocked on his door

No response.

"Come on, Hale, let me in!"

Still nothing.

"Jasper?"

I tried the stainless steel door-handle, and the door opened.

"Hale, you left your door..."

I'd expected his apartment to be filled with lavish, material objects. But there was nothing. The walls were bare, the wallpaper slightly peeling.

"Of course, Alice," I beat myself internally, "He hasn't been living here for years."

Looking around, I saw no sign of the man I was searching for.

"Jasper? You in here?"

I heard the relaxing sound of water droplets. Of course, he was in the bathroom.

"Hale, I've seen guys naked before, but you could at least have the decency to reply,"

He didn't reply. I saw the open light of the bathroom, and started walking towards it, keeping my eyes down so if he wasn't clothed, he wouldn't be too embarresed

"Jasper?"

His head was back, resting against the wall, eyes closed, it looked like he was sleeping.

But then I saw the blood.

"Jasper!"

Dragging his body out of the water, I let him collapse against me, feeling for a pulse.

There was nothing.

Tears spilled over, bluring my vision.

"Don't leave me, Hale," I whispered, "Don't leave me."

* * *

Cliffy! Did you guys like it? Hated it? I didn't actually plan for this chapter to be this way, but for me it seemed to fit. Reviews are much appreciated!

BraveRadin


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **OK, guys, time to apologize in anticipation. This may be my last upload for a long time. There is major flooding where I live (Brisbane, Australia), and Australian floods are literally walls of water. I think there's about 8 people dead now, and 72 missing and it's still raining. I'm just going to take the time to say that if I don't upload, it's because of that. Hopefully we won't be affected though.

Also, thanks to all those people who've reviewed/favorited/alerted; I really appreciate it! That chapter got one of my highest amount of responses in a short time, so I'm pretty happy about that. It brings Sunshine to a rainy day :)

If any of you guys want to know more about the flooding, click here: ./national/8194723/instant-inland-tsunami-kills-four

And on with the story!

**Disclaimer: **The usual, I don't actually own these characters. This is the way it would go.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

By the time the paramedics arrived, I'd lost all hope. His cold, wet form was too pale for me to believe he could survive.

I wanted to know why he did it.

He'd always seemed to self-assured, too cocky to ever want to kill himself. What drove him to do it? I didn't know.

I was pulled away from him when they arrived, and given the once-over, but I insisted I was fine, just worried.

They insisted he'd be fine, that I found him at the right time, but it was best if I left the room.

For the first time in a long time, I listened.

Blocking the noise of the restarting heart, I looked around the apartment. I could easily imagine a lavish apartment, filled with expensive things that he'd probably conned.

But there was nothing. It was dark, too, darker than I expected. The few windows filtered little light, the dust magnified by the little rays of light peeking through. I had to wonder how someone full of self-confidence could live in a place like this.

You never really think about it. You always think; You do the crime, you do the time. But what about after? Where do they go after that? They have to pick things up to where they were before it all happened, but most of the time there was nothing left for them to go too.

I walked through the house, not really looking, just waiting for the news. I saw an old wooden desk, clearly antique, and walked over. A slight depression in one of the legs caught my eye. Kneeling down, I felt the wood, and looked closer. Engraved, carved into the wood, was the simple initials J.H. I smiled slightly, no wonder it was still here, among nothing else. It was a family heirloom.

But there was something else. A piece of paper, perfectly centered in the middle of the desk, with gray sprawling across it.

My heart nearly stopped, I knew what it was. A letter. With shaking hands, I picked it up, and began to read.

_I'm sorry. _

_I've been thinking about this for a while, and it seems the only way. What can I go back for? I can't get a job, and I can't get money, so what can I do? I can't go back to jail, I'm not someone who can do that. I can't live with hurting more people. I know I don't act like it, but I do feel things, and I am a person, and I am sorry. Please believe that. As I'm writing that, I hope you understand that this was my own choice. I'm not doing it as the result of anyone._

_Edward- You've always hated me. I've always hated you. And yet, we're brothers, so I'm including you on this letter. It would at least make mom and dad a little happy. I've never known what you've had against me, but I honestly don't care. You'll be glad to get rid of me, and I'll be glad to get away from you._

_Alice._

_You're much more important than anyone I've ever met in my life. You've shown me that maybe, just maybe, I could have been a better person. But I can't. It's impossible for people like me to change. It's with us forever. And there's one other thing._

_I love you._

_I know you don't feel the same, and I know that it's wrong to feel that way about someone like you. But I can't help how I feel. And every time it feels like something may be happening, and we may be moving forward, I screw it up. I'm a jerk, its who I am. And I'm sorry._

_Jasper Hale_

Tears threatened to escape. All this time I'd just been thinking he was just a jerk, even though I liked him, I knew he had a jerk side that he tended to show, and he knew that too.

"Ma'am?" I turned slowly to face the Paramedic, willing the news not to be bad

"Would you like to accompany your friend to the hospital?"

I could've died from grinning so hard, "I would very much like to do that."

He was already on a gurney, still unconscious, wrists bandaged. His hair was messy, but somehow he looked angelic.

He was loaded into the ambulance, and the jerking motion somehow jolted him into conciouness. His brown eyed flickered, unfocused.

"You gave me a lot of hell, Hale," I said, grinning slightly

"Well, damn." He laughed, looking into my eyes

"Don't do that again," I mock demanded

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, laying on the Texan accent

He closed his eyes, not ready to face the world

"I'll be here for you Jasper, I promise."

He sighed contentedly, and drifted off.

* * *

Sorry it's so short, guys! I just wanted to upload as fast as possible, and I'm a little bit distracted at the moment (understandably). Hopefully it's cleared up a little why Jasper did what he did, because I felt I had to explain it. I'll start writing the next chapters, and even if I don't upload, I'll have the chapters all ready and waiting. Review's will be much appreciated!

BraveRadin


End file.
